When someone slips them all viagra
by Sexy Roy
Summary: A mature Death Note story about what happens when they are horny.
1. Chapter 1 Watery

Watari sat alone in his small control office, watching everything that was going on downstairs. L was drinking tea again, dropping lump after lump of sugar in with his long slender fingers, not knowing that each one was laced with Viagra.

"God" thought that old Watery guy, "I wish those fingers were pumping up and down my warm, hard dick, baby." Watery felt his penis growing harder by the minute, every tiny object around him reminded him how he wanted to feel L's tiny, white penis deep inside his wrinkled arse. On the screen he saw L turn to talk to Light. The old, horny man watched as L's lips moved to form the words. L lifted his cup of coffee to his mouth with two delicate fingers, sipped, then slowly licked the sugary liquid from his lips. Then suddenly, before the old man had time to unzip his pants, L pulled Light into a tight embrace. His wet tongue slipped quickly into Lights mouth, trying to lick and find any trace of sugar there.

Watery watched, wishing he could have handcuffed himself to the pair so he could get a better view of what was happening. He peered close to the largest screen, clicking to zoom in as far as he could. All around the room downstairs, the cameras moved to focus on the horny pair. Upstairs, Watery stroked his bulging cock, feeling cum splurting all over his fingers. Later he'd make L lick it up… naked.

L reached up and slowly unzipped Light's pants, pulling him hard onto his covered erection. Light's hands massaged every inch of L's body he could reach, kissing and biting at each sexy-white patch of skin and leaving scratch marks deep into his back. L stared up at Light with his panda-like dark eyes "Are you that killer guy who we're pretending to catch so we can have lots of kinky hot sex?"

"Fuck yeh, baby" replied Light as he kissed all down L neck and down his chest. "If I show you my death god will you suck my dick?" By this time Light was kneeling between L's legs, his face right next to L's stimulating feet. He gave them a kiss and felt them twitch beneath his lips. God how he wanted to feel them jammed up his arse hole. His arse was so wide after that time this guy called Roy fucked it he couldn't find a store that sold big enough butt-plugs any more. Even Ryuuku's boney, misshapen cock felt far too small these days. He pulled a piece of the Death Note out of his shirt pocket before flinging it off completely. Now he was at L's mercy.

L looked through his legs at his willing slave and winked one large, dark eye "I could almost call you a sex GOD, baby. When Watery gets round to making that 5 star brothel you can be my private sex-slave. I'm sexier than you, baby"

"No I am, you slut" smirked Light, ripping off L's jeans and stroking the head of his cock with the piece of paper from the death note.


	2. Chapter 2 Ryukku the Stud

As soon as the paper tickled the smooth top of L's cock, he gasped with pleasure. Now he could not only feel the teasing touch of Light between his legs he could also feel a cool breath on the back of his neck. He turned slowly to find Ryuuku's mutated face staring down at him. The Death God's wide mouth opened, his cool tongue slipping deep into L's mouth and down his throat, thrusting in and out like a long, thin cock. It massaged the sides of Light's throat making him half want to hurl and half want to twirl his own tongue around it.

Light sighed, standing up to let Ryuuku take his place. L's expert fingers slid down Ryuuku's pants, feeling a cool hard erection and a number of oddly shaped holes. He pushed a slender finger up into one and the death god moaned, sending vibrations right down L's throat.

Ryuuku gasped, pulling his tongue out "Which of you two horny lads is going to get me pregnant today, baby?" He winked, picking an apple up from a bowl on a table and taking a huge bite. The juices ran down his chin and dripped onto L's bare cock. The boys looked at each other for a split second before diving at the death God, each determined to fuck the night away on a cock from out of this world.

"Watery?" Came a low, husky voice from the door. "I thought I smelled your sugary odour from outside and I couldn't resist seeing for myself." Watery turned to find Mr Yagami standing behind him, his arms filled with shopping bags. A tube of writing icing was clearly visible through the thin layer of plastic. Watery leapt up and grabbed Mr Yagami's tube through his trousers, his other hand grabbing the shopping and throwing it to the floor. "Take me now" Gasped Mr Yagami, backing towards the control panels until his back was pressing hard against it.

"Yes, Mr Yagami, sir." Came Watery's muffled reply, his cracked lips already sucking at Mr Yagami's balls through his matted grey pubes. Unfortunately, as Watery's false teeth started coming out, and every time Mr Yagami's cock thrust against them they became looser and looser in his gums.

Ryuuku had been aching for proper stimulation for thousands of years. Even though he fucked Light in his sleep every night it still wasn't enough. He wanted every hole filled with warm and thick human cum. Now he was lying on top of light whose cock was shoved deep into Ryuuku's arsehole. L sat on his face, his arsehole penetrated deeply by Ryuuku's rough tongue. The Death God's hand was free and flexible enough to stroke L's cock, and his own cock was already being serviced by L's feet. L had brilliant control of his feet, indeed they were almost like cooler, flatter hands which seemed perfectly suited to Ryuuku's throbbing, boney erection.


End file.
